The present invention relates to a cladding assembly and method, e.g. for tiling a roof.
In a conventional method for cladding a pitched roof, an array of longitudinally extending parallel battens is mounted to the roof, the spacing of the battens corresponding to the intended spacing of the tiles. Tiles are then laid on the battens, and secured in place. This securement is generally effected by nailing, several nails being required for each tile. Plainly this is time-consuming. It brings a risk of introducing points of leakage, particularly as the roof weathers. A tile is secured only at a few locations. The result may be unsightly.